Checkmate
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: Explore Chad Dylan Cooper's mind as he guest stars on So Random! and gets to be Sonny's leading man on a new sketch. What exactly was Chad thinking? Set before, during and after the episode, Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star? CHANNY. Read on.


**Author's Note:** So this would be my first SWAC story. Actually, it's a one-shot. I originally write for Zoey 101. But I really got hooked on _this_ couple. Of course, that would be Channy. HAHA. Hope you'll like it. =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance. It belongs to Disney Channel and its creators. Some parts are from the actual episode and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you very much.

**Time Frame:** Set before, during and after the episode, _Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star._

**Checkmate**

_(Chad's Point of View)_

Marshall came barging into the set of Mackenzie Falls right after I got my hair done. I was getting ready for another scene when he interrupted me.

"Uh Chad, would you excuse me for a sec?" He stated with his usual executive producer voice.

"Sure." I nodded.

"You see, Jackson Tyler can't make it as a guest star for So Random! this week." He started. And I'm certain on what he's pointing out.

"Oh. The fake vampire?" Girls go crazy over Tyler. But it's nothing to how girls go crazy over me.

"Uh yeah. Well, that's why I'm here."

"You want me to substitute Tyler?" I calmly said.

"Yes. Exactly!" Marshall smiled and clapped on my shoulder, "So do you want to do the part?"

"There's no problem with that." I flashed that signature smile. He nodded with satisfaction and delight on his face. As he was about to leave, I clamoured for a final request, "As long as Sonny gets to be my leading lady."

He turned around and smiled, "Yes. Definitely." And he left.

* * *

The next day, Marshall fetched me in my dressing room. I would be spending a week at the set of So Random! Boy, am I lucky. I get to co-star with the girl I like, uh, like to argue with. Yeah. The girl I like to argue with. Phew. That was close.

"Do the Randoms know that I'm the ones guest starring and not Tyler?" I asked Marshall as we were walking towards the Randoms' lounge.

"Well, not exactly. The girls are so excited over Jackson's arrival. But I'm pretty sure they won't be upset with your presence." He said. I could hear the girls squealing by now, as we get nearer the lounge.

_"He is one hot vampire. And he is going to be a guest star on So Random! this week!"_ I heard that voice. It was Sonny. I can't wait to see her face when her eyes detect Chad Dylan Cooper and not Jackson Tyler. That would definitely be priceless. Ha!

The girls were screaming as Marshall makes an entrance to the room, "Oh that's quite a reception. Thank you." I was standing behind the door. I was about to make a grand entrance soon, "Listen up. I have wonderful news."

I heard Tawni make a gasp, "Jackson Tyler's here and he's all sweaty." I chuckled at the thought of it. Same old Tawni.

"I bet his sweat shines like a thousand rubies." Sonny added. I bet I'll be shining like a thousand rubies after I guest star on this show!

"He maybe sweaty and shiny but he's not here. He had to cancel." Marshall told them.

Tawni and Sonny exclaimed a very disappointed "No" while Nico and Grady seemed to be happy with the fact and exclaimed a "Yes".

"Listen here's the good news," Marshall continued, "I found someone even better to guest star on So Random! this week." He finally stated. Time to make _my_ entrance.

"Hello, Randoms." I saw a confused-looking Tawni and a disgusted-looking Sonny on my way in. I sat comfortably on the couch, "So. Which one of you girls are gonna get me a sammich?"

This would be _fun_.

* * *

These things at So Random! are not bad. Useful for a boring day, huh? I grabbed what seemed to be a gladiator's hat, I think? And then made my way to that slide.

"Woohoohoo. Look at me I'm all funny!"

"Gimme that." Oh it was Sonny. Didn't notice her. Oh, she made me a sammich. I knew she likes me.

"Now I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but, here's your sammich." She faked a smile.

"Ooh you cut away the crust off the way my mommy does." You should marry me Sonny. Hey wait. Did I just say that? You got it all wrong. I slumped my way on the couch and relaxed my feet on the table.

"Hey so I don't really know how you do things at Mackenzie Falls but over at So Random! we want to treat our furniture with a little respect." She said, arms folded, pushing my legs away from the table with her foot.

"Hey, isn't this the table that Grady used as a toilet in the Baby Boom Boom sketch?" I asked her. Yeah, honestly, I watch So Random! Don't laugh at me. And keep that as a secret.

She threw a tricky smile, "Ahh. So you do watch our show?" Busted!

"Ha no! Other people watch it before me." I tried to act casual, "Apparently, that sketch was amusing." I told her as I examined other stuff at the place.

"Here's the script for this week's sketch," She handed out the script, "Maybe you should have your mommy read it to you." And she made this weird laugh. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would I put my mommy through that?" I asked her. Her face fell. Ohh. Was she trying to make a joke? Coz honestly I don't find it funny. But hey, she was cute when she said that, "Oh and uh, for the record. I'm looking forward to working with you this week."

"Oh, well, that's really nice. Thank you. You too." She appears to be delighted with what I've told her.

"Ooh and before I forget. I should give you a heads up about something." Could you probably guess what I'm thinking? _*evil mind working*_

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"By the end of the week, you're gonna fall in love with me. Tsk." I winked at her. Jackpot!

She paused for a couple of seconds, "Uh I'm sorry? I could've sworn you said that I was going to fall in love with you." She tried to laugh. She thought I was only kidding.

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me." True. They could never resist me. She gave me a questioning look. "Go ask Tisdale. Or Hudgens. Or yourself by week's end." I shrugged.

She crossed her arms again, "Are we done yet?" Hey look Sonny. I'm not bragging. I'm just telling the truth. It's not my fault.

"Look, I'm just telling you this because I like you." Did that just slip off my tongue? I guess. Oh alright. I like Sonny. There's no point in denying.

"Well, I'm just telling you this because I like you," She said and quickly replaced it with, "I don't like you!" Oh really Sonny? She grabbed the sammich she made me earlier, "Maybe you should just eat your sammich and get outta here!"

I chortled. Tone of voice gets higher when in denial. Check, "Gomez. Tsk." And winked.

* * *

Great, it's our first sketch rehearsal. I'm gonna make Sonny fall in love with me. I came across an insane Tawni who was laughing hard as she saw me approaching the set. Huh?

I ignored her and settled some things with Marshall like the rubber chicken I found in my dressing room. How weird could these people be? I gave Marshall a glare, telling him that it wasn't funny. He finally got the signal and left the set, leaving just Sonny and I.

"So, are you excited about rehearsing our sketch?" I asked her.

"Actually, I'm gonna talk to Marshall and have it re-written." She replied.

"Why? I love the part where you stab your toe and I come in and say, _Tell me where it hurts_." I gave her a serious look. She simply glared at me.

"Well that's my least favorite part." She stood up and hit her leg on the couch. Gotcha. You're nervous Sonny. Ha!

"You just can't wait can you?" I smirked.

"That toe-stabbing has nothing to do with you." She affirmed.

"Falling for me for some nervousness, and stumbling." I love it when she gets teased by me. How she tries to defend herself.

"I'm not nervous and I didn't stumble." She protested.

I continued, "And next you would be dreaming about me. Then you'll get lost in my eyes." She ignored what I said and just laughed at it as she turned around, about to leave the set. "And finally after we kissed, you'll be hooked." I told her calmly.

She turned around to face me again, "After we what?"

"Kiss." I said, "Four little letters just like my name. Check." I made a check mark with my hand.

"And you're not, four little letters just like your name." And mimicked what I did earlier, "Kissing. I'm gonna go talk to Marshall about that." She made another exit, this time hitting herself with a chair. Oopssie. You're nervous 'coz you're gonna fall in love with me.

* * *

I still can't understand why Sonny acted that way. I came to visit her at her dressing room so that I could tease her. I brought two tubes of lip balm to bring up the idea of kissing in the sketch. And when I got there, she slammed the door right on my face. Ouch. Good thing my perfect face wasn't ruined.

So, this would be our second rehearsal. I got into position as Marshall yelled _"Action."_

"Help. I stabbed my toe. Is there a paramedic in the café?" Sonny made a pretentious tone as she portrays her character, "Tss. Ow. Tss. Ow."

I did my part, "What seems to be the problem?" Wait why is she wearing a big hat?

"It's my toe. It's been terribly, terribly stabbed." She continued acting.

"Oh no. Let's take a look." I carried on too.

She raised her leg onto the table. And there was the prosthetic big toe.

"Whoa. It's one stabbed toe." I have to admit, that's one hilarious toe.

"Aren't you gonna make it feel better?" And she tried to prevent eye contact.

I pulled the script and flipped through the pages, "Now I know what you're doing. You don't wanna look me in the eyes."

She grunted, "What are you talking about?" I know you're denying it Sonny.

"Fine. Then take off the hat." I challenged her.

"Tss. Fine." She said and took off the terrible big hat she was wearing. But underneath it was another one.

I laughed, "You're wearing a hat under a hat? Whew. You had a dream didn't you? Ah. It's okay. Tisdale wore six hats. That didn't stop destiny."

I took a glimpse of her. She looked worried. But being the typical Sonny Monroe, she would always fight back, "There is no destiny. There is no you and me!" Our faces got closer, "There is no – " She stopped as I looked straight into her eyes, "Wow I never realized what a deep shade of blue your eyes are." She stated.

If you were thinking if she got lost in my eyes, then yes. She really did. Every girl gets lost in my eyes. And Sonny was no exception. But that wasn't my point. I got lost in her eyes too. And I felt those butterflies in my stomach. I felt the urge of kissing her. I want to kiss her. Our faces got closer when Sonny suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! What am I doing?"

I tried to regain my cockiness, "Uh getting lost in my eyes. Check." I told her and sat back comfortably on the couch, "And all that's left is the kiss."

"You know what, I would not kiss you. Not in a million years! You and I, no kiss! Not now! Not ever!" She's so cute when she's mad.

Just then, Marshall appeared behind us. "You two are gonna kiss." He announced.

"What?!" An outraged Sonny faced Marshall.

"Sonny, you are right. The sketch is all wrong. I'm gonna re-write it." He told her. Much to my delight, much to Sonny's dismay. Sweet.

Marshall carried on with excitement in his voice, "So now, after you stabbed your toe, he fixes it but not with a bandage. But a kiss! Then the audience goes _Woah_. Can't wait!" And he rushed back to his office.

"Oh kiss. Check and mate! Muah!" And I couldn't help but smile. Sonny crossed her arms and glared at me for the hundredth time.

* * *

I entered the set. This is the day the sketch would be aired. I was ready; paramedic kit on my hand and that hot uniform I'm wearing. The make-up artist let me have fake biceps so I would look extremely hot. I saw Sonny getting final touches. As she was done, I approached her.

"So. You, uh, ready for all this?" I asked her and kissed the fake muscles on my arms.

"Let's just get this sketch over with." She said.

"Alright. But after it happens, you know we're gonna be in love." I told her.

"We?" She asked. Uh-oh.

"Y-you. I said you." I defended.

"You said we."

"No I didn't." I protested quickly.

"Yes you did." She asserted.

"Okay. F-fine. But, we is my nickname for you." I felt my voice trembling. I was bad at hiding it this time. What if she found out I was already in love with her? She simply glared at me, "We happy?" I argued.

* * *

The sketch went off well I guess. Except for the fact that I kissed a pig! Disgusting! And the worst part? I didn't get to kiss Sonny.

The next day, I had to leave the set of So Random! and get back to Mackenzie Falls. But before that, I dropped by Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. The door was open, but I knocked anyway.

"Come in." Tawni said. She was looking at the mirror and fixing herself. She turned around and raised her eyebrows as she saw me, "What do you want?"

"Is Sonny here?" I asked.

She looked around, "No. No sign of Sonny. Bye!"

"Tss." I left the room. Where could Sonny be? Oh well, I would still be seeing her around. I went back to Nico and Grady's dressing room.

"Oh Chad." It was Sonny. Ohh. That's why she was missing.

"You made your way here to see me?" I asked her cockily. Wow Sonny. Are you gonna confess your love to me?

"Well, actually, yeah." She said.

"Why?" Tell me you love me.

"I just wanna say you acted really well yesterday. It was nice working with you." She gave a modest smile.

"So you find me more attractive now?" I smirked and trapped her eyes with mine. I knew she was lost. Our faces were just a couple of inches away from each other. I could feel it again. Those butterflies in my stomach.

"It was sexy of you to kiss a pig!" Sonny burst out laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!" I crossed my arms. Okay. There goes my white flag. You win Sonny.

"And to think that the pig actually fell in love with you. Oh. Her name's Janine by the way." She continued laughing out loud.

I threw her a glare. I didn't know why I liked this girl in the first place. And I definitely have no idea how I fell for her. But there are a few things I'm sure of: I dream about her, get lost in her eyes and then I get butterflies in my stomach. Check, check and check. It's like how you say it in the game of chess. _Checkmate._ I'm trapped. _Trapped by Sonny Monroe._

**Author's Note: **Not my best work. Sorry. But I hope you like it. Chad Dylan Cooper is like Logan Reese of Zoey 101. That's why it wasn't that hard for me to write his point of view. And the reason why it was Chad's POV is because I wanna explore his mind at that episode. Read and review. Thanks! =)


End file.
